The proposed effort is directed toward development of an outcome measure of health care: the Sickness Impact Profile (SIP). The SIP is a questionnaire designed to measure sickness-related changes in behavior or dysfunction as reported by the consumer of health services. The interview instrument was developed from over 1,200 descriptions of dysfunctions reported by individuals who were sick. Items were scaled, scoring methods developed, and two preliminary field trials undertaken. After each field trial, item analysis was used to refine and shorten the instrument. Estimates of reliability and preliminary estimates of validity have been obtained. The following outlines of work to be completed during the coming year: (1) Development of a finalized version of the SIP based on the analysis of the results of its administration to a random sample of enrollees in a closed panel group practice. This analysis will include item analysis based on multivariate statistical techniques and content analysis, and analysis of categories of items. (2) Assessment of the reliability and feasibility of a mail-delivered self-administered form of the SIP. (3) Continuation of the assessment of the validity of the SIP in relation to global self-assessments of sickness and dysfunction, clinician's assessments of patient's dysfunction, and clinical measures of disability and/or disease. (4) Continuation of the assessment of the sensitivity of the SIP in relation to specific diagnostic groups, i.e., hip replacement patients, renal dialysis patients. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Gilson, B.S., et al., The Sickness Impact Profile: Development of an Outcome Measure of Health Care. American Journal of Public Health, 65:(12), 1304-1310, 12/75.